Vol de DDE
by Iroko
Summary: Son ordinateur étant tombé en panne, Heero Yuy finit son travail supplémentaire dans un cybercafé. Mais un instant d'inattention peut coûter cher.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Vol de DDE

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : yaoi

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Blabla de l'auteur : Désolée pour la longue absence. J'ai eu un passage à vide pendant lequel je n'ai rien écrit et pas lu grand chose. À priori les parutions devraient repartir à un rythme un peu plus soutenu à partir de maintenant. Cette fic m'a servi en quelque sorte d'exorcisme, vu que j'y ai repris un drame qui m'a fortement ébranlée. Sauf qu'évidemment je n'ai pas eu autant de chance qu'Heero, moi j'ai tout perdu. À la base ça devait être un one-shot mais comme j'ai voulu être un peu cohérente et réaliste pour la fin, ça devrait faire au moins 1 ou 2 chapitres de plus.

**Vol de DDE**

**Chapitre 1**

Heero Yuy, informaticien de son état, passait paisiblement son samedi à travailler dans un cybercafé. En effet, son ordinateur avait traîtreusement rendu l'âme pendant la nuit, et il avait un gros projet à boucler pour lundi. Une fois la présentation faite au client il se prendrait une demi-journée de congé pour remplacer sa machine.

- Oh là là, j'y comprends rien. Comment je récupère les photos ?

La voix désespérée de la vieille dame assise deux sièges à sa gauche le tira de sa concentration. Traversé par un élan rare de générosité, il décida de laisser ses neurones se reposer cinq minutes.

- Bonjour (ne jamais oublier la politesse avec le troisième âge, gare aux coups de canne), je peux vous aider ?

- Vous êtes bien aimable jeune homme. Mon fils m'a envoyé ses photos de vacances, mais je ne sais pas comment les récupérer. Déjà que j'ai du mal à me rappeler comment lire et envoyer des mails avec cette machine infernale…

- Vous avez une clé USB pour y mettre les photos ?

- Une clé… ah oui, c'est ce petit machin qu'on branche sur l'ordi. Oui, la voilà.

- Bon, on la branche. On attend un peu… voilà elle est liée à l'ordinateur. On revient sur votre messagerie. Là vous voyez les photos attachées au mail, c'est la ligne avec les noms qui se finissent par .jpg. Pour les récupérer vous cliquez dessus. Sauvegarder. Enregistrer sous. On va sur la clé USB. On crée un dossier pour les photos… vous voulez l'appeler comment ?

- Euh… vacances de pâques.

- D'accord, je vous conseille de mettre aussi l'année, vous aurez peut-être d'autres photos l'année prochaine.

- Bonne idée.

- Sauver, voilà. Et maintenant on enregistre les autres photos.

La dizaine de photos se retrouva rapidement sur la clé USB, et Heero vérifia que la vieille dame arrivait à les retrouver avant de la laisser. Celle-ci le remercia chaudement, et Heero eut l'impression d'être sympathique et fréquentable pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il devrait côtoyer plus souvent le commun des mortels. Enfin pas trop souvent, il serait vite énervé par la stupidité de la majeure partie d'entre eux. De toute façon on est asocial ou on ne l'est pas. Se rasseyant à sa place, Heero sauvegarda son travail par réflexe, même s'il l'avait fait avant de quitter son siège. Une fenêtre « Enregistrer sous » apparut.

…

Hein ?

Heero regarda avec incompréhension son disque dur externe. Ou plutôt l'emplacement vide ou il l'avait posé, branché à l'ordi. En l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, Heero eut l'impression que le monde s'écroulait. S'il y avait eu une fenêtre donnant sur le vide à proximité, il s'y serait volontiers jeté pour faire cesser **immédiatement** l'étau de désespoir insupportable qui lui broyait le cœur. Comme un fou il se précipita hors de la boutique, cherchant vainement la longue natte brune qu'il se souvenait vaguement avoir vu à sa droite, et qui avait disparu avec son précieux disque dur externe. Heero faisait toujours un minimum attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il savait que personne d'autre n'était sorti. Et si quelqu'un s'était approché de l'ordinateur, un mouvement aussi flagrant ne lui aurait pas échappé. Son voisin de droite lui, avait les mains presque sur le DDE et – après avoir accompli son forfait – son départ tranquille n'avait pas été enregistré comme une menace. Après une brève course désordonnée dans les rues alentours, Heero finit par se rendre à l'évidence : son DDE était perdu, et avec lui ses souvenirs, plusieurs mois de photos de famille et ses débuts d'écrivain du dimanche. C'est comme si on lui avait arraché une part de sa vie, de sa mémoire. Hébété il tituba jusqu'au cybercafé, s'effondrant sur sa chaise, en retenant à grand peine des larmes qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais versé, si ce n'est quand sa sœur était morte. Le patron et les autres clients le regardaient d'un air désolé, ne sachant que dire.

- Monsieur ?

Heero releva son regard embrumé vers une jeune fille qui lui tendait une feuille de papier. Heero plissa les yeux pour mieux y distinguer…

- C'est un garçon. Je le trouve tellement mignon avec ses cheveux longs que je le croque à chaque fois que je le vois. Je l'ai aperçu de nombreuses fois trainer dans le quartier des antiquaires. En sortant à gauche c'est juste à la fin de cette rue. Il y en a pour dix minutes de marche.

Heero sentit l'espoir l'étreindre. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Il fouillerait la ville entière s'il le fallait. Après le crash de son ordinateur, les photos heureuses du temps où sa sœur vivait encore ne demeuraient plus que sur le disque volé.

- Je vous laisse le dessin, vous en aurez peut-être besoin.

- Me… merci beaucoup.

Heero prit le dessin en tremblant. Dans un élan de lucidité il sauvegarda son travail sur l'ordi et se l'envoya par mail. Après avoir supprimé le dossier du poste, il paya son temps d'utilisation et sortit rapidement dans la rue, marchant à bonne allure vers le lieu où, avec beaucoup de chance, il pourrait retrouver son voleur. Bien sûr il n'avait aucune véritable preuve mais ce n'est pas comme si le vol avait eu lieu il y a plusieurs jours. Le voleur était sans doute encore en possession de son larcin. Et, à moins qu'il ne connaisse un marchand véreux en qui il ait vraiment confiance ou qu'il soit stupide, il veillerait à effacer lui-même le contenu du DDE pour pouvoir le revendre sans danger.

Tout en marchant, Heero observa à loisir le dessin. La jeune fille était douée. Le portait semblait presque réel. À bien y regarder le garçon était plutôt mignon. Voilà qui pourrait aider. Il obtiendrait plus facilement des informations en cherchant un garçon dont il était « tombé amoureux » – sauf qu'Heero ne tombait jamais amoureux, il avait juste envie de se faire les hommes qu'il trouvait attirants – qu'un garçon qui l'avait volé et à qui il voulait casser la gueule. Sa réaction était peut-être un brin violente et primitive, mais bon, l'autre lui avait bien cassé le cœur. Quoique ça serait dommage d'abimer cette jolie gueule…hum. Une seule pensée à ses photos disparues, ses poèmes maladroits et la biographie plus ou moins romancée de sa sœur, suffit à effacer cette idée. Le voleur allait regretter son geste. Amèrement.

Arrivé dans le quartier désigné, Heero commença ses recherches. Il avait eu le temps d'apaiser un peu son humeur et de se concentrer sur son histoire de coup de foudre. Bien sûr, pour quelqu'un d'habitué à ce que ceux qui lui plaisent viennent se jeter tous seuls à ses pieds devant son charisme, sans qu'il ait à faire le moindre effort, ce petit rôle d'amoureux transi n'était pas des plus aisés. Mais Heero trouvait qu'il se débrouillait pas trop mal. Il réussit même à jouer la personne gênée et timide, bafouillant et baissant le regard, lui qui était d'une insensibilité et d'une assurance sans-gêne à se faire surnommer cœur de glace. Pour un peu il se serait lancé dans le théâtre ou le cinéma. Mais ces carrières nécessitaient un rien trop d'interaction sociale à son goût. Après une dizaine d'interviews plus ou moins couronnées de succès, il finit par apprendre une info très intéressante. L'oiseau ne faisait pas que trainer dans le coin. Il y nichait aussi. Alors qu'Heero se dirigeait vers la rue désignée par une informatrice fleur bleue – et probablement yaoiste, elle lui avait presque fait peur avec son enthousiasme – il cru apercevoir un bout de natte disparaître dans une échoppe. L'air de rien, se dissimulant du mieux qu'il pouvait derrière les passants, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Pas de doute, le dessin en chair et en os était en train de se commander un sandwiche. Heero se posta à proximité, faisant mine d'examiner des chemises indiennes – pas du tout son style mais le poste d'observation était parfait. Quand sa proie ressortit, il lui emboita le pas sans se faire voir. Le mieux était de le prendre au piège dans sa tanière. Ici il aurait tôt fait de disparaître dans la foule. Le natté s'engouffra soudainement dans un vieil immeuble. Heero eut juste le temps de se précipiter pour empêcher la porte de se refermer. Ouf. Il voyait mal comment il se serait débrouillé pour entrer sans le code. Heero pénétra prudemment dans le bâtiment dont les couloirs semblaient, par chance, déserts. Pas l'ombre d'une concierge à l'horizon. Par contre le bruit des pas de sa cible s'amenuisait dans les hauteurs. Heero prit les escaliers, avançant de manière à garder au moins un palier entre lui et le jeune homme, se collant contre les murs pour ne pas risquer d'être aperçu. Quand il entendit le bruit de clé tournant dans une serrure, il s'avança plus près et pu voir la porte de droite se refermer. Montant silencieusement sur le palier, il tendit l'oreille. Après deux minutes d'écoute silencieuse, il décida de tenter le coup. Le natté semblait seul dans l'appartement.

Dring

Pendant que les pas, qui s'étaient immobilisés un instant, se rapprochaient, Heero se prépara à coincer la porte une fois qu'elle serait ouverte. La poignée tourna et la porte s'entrouvrit.

- C'est pour qu…

La lueur de panique dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis conforta Heero dans ses soupçons. Le garçon tenta de refermer la porte mais le pied d'Heero était déjà en place et celui-ci saisit la porte pour l'ouvrir en grand.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait demander pourquoi.

Son ton glacial sembla terroriser le jeune homme qui recula, se cognant contre le mur en levant les bras pour se protéger.

- **Pourquoi.**

Heero fusillait du regard le jeune voleur. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse honorable mais il ressentait le besoin de connaître les raisons du jeune homme, pour mieux l'accabler. Etait-ce pour le fun, pour s'acheter des gadgets high-tech ou de la drogue ?

- Ma… ma sœur va mourir. Si on ne paie pas son opération. J'ai arrêté l'école pour prendre deux petits boulots mais ça ne suffit pas.

Le cœur d'Heero se serra. Etait-ce une histoire pour l'attendrir ou ce garçon connaissait-il vraiment la même douleur que lui ? Voyant le jeune homme plonger la main dans une des poches de son pantalon, Heero se remit sur ses gardes. Mais c'est son disque dur externe qui en sortit.

- Tenez, je vous le rends. Je suis désolé pour la peine que je vous ai causée. Je n'aime pas agir comme ça mais je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Heero reprit son DDE. Son cœur battait fort, heureux de retrouver cette partie de lui si précieuse, qu'il avait cru perdue. Puis il regarda à nouveau le garçon. Celui-ci se tenait craintivement contre le mur, la tête baissée, les épaules rentrées.

- Il te manque combien pour ta sœur ?

Heero avait posé la question d'une voix neutre et son visage était redevenu impassible comme à son habitude. Le DDE en poche il maitrisait à nouveau la situation.

- Vingt… vingt cinq mille euros.

Effectivement, c'était une sacrée somme, surtout pour un gamin qui devrait encore être à l'université. Heero lui, avait eu assez d'argent. Mais la science des hommes avait été impuissante à sauver sa sœur.

- Et ta famille, tes amis ?

- Mon père dilapide tout l'argent qu'il gagne, oubliant même souvent de garder assez pour les impôts. C'est moi qui ramène l'argent pour payer le loyer et la nourriture. Et mes quelques amis ne font pas partie de familles aisées.

Heero ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Lui qui ne portait jamais la moindre attention aux mendiants et appliquait la maxime « marche ou crève » à tout le monde (y compris lui-même), allait-il flinguer ses économies pour un gamin qui avait failli le tuer (mais non il n'exagérait pas) ? Heero n'eut pas le temps de se triturer les méninges longtemps, une masse percuta la porte d'entrée mal refermée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sous la poussée, laissant s'échouer une épave aux relents d'alcool.

- Oups.

Avant qu'Heero ait pu distinguer les traits de l'homme, il se sentit brusquement entrainé par le bras, atterrissant finalement dans une chambre avec deux lits superposés.

- Désolé. Restez là le temps que mon père ne soit plus dans l'entrée. Quand il a bu il peut avoir des réactions dangereuses.

Une plainte d'animal blessé retentit dans l'appartement.

- Uuuuooooooooooooooo !

Heero vit le jeune homme trembler avant que celui-ci ne lui jette un regard suppliant avant de refermer sur lui la porte de la chambre. Heero rentrouvrit la porte. Si l'alcoolique devenait violent, hors de question de laisser le gamin y faire face seul. De là où il était, Heero ne parvint pas à saisir le sens des propos sans doute inintelligibles de l'ivrogne. Par contre il n'eut aucun mal à identifier le bruit de la gifle. Il gagna immédiatement l'entrée, trouvant le natté, à moitié sonné, effondré contre un mur tandis que son père l'abreuvait d'insultes en agitant le poing. Heero saisit l'ivrogne par le col et l'entraina vers le salon où il le projeta dans le premier fauteuil qu'il vit. Quand l'homme se cassa la figure par terre en tentant de se relever pour l'attaquer, il n'en fit aucun cas. Revenant au natté, il constata que la gifle avait sans doute fait moins de dégâts – juste une marque rouge qui devait être douloureuse – que le choc contre le mur qui avait fait naître une belle bosse. Cela nécessitait-il un tour à l'hôpital ? Le mieux était sans doute de demander à l'intéressé. Heero aida doucement le natté à reprendre entièrement ses esprits, surveillant du coin de l'oreille les tentatives de reptations de l'épave à figure paternelle.

- Hé, ça va ?

- Je… je crois.

- Tu t'es cogné fort ?

- Pas trop, c'est moins douloureux que la joue. J'vais juste avoir une p'tite bosse.

- Tu l'as déjà. Bon. Tu ne peux pas rester avec cet ivrogne. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire dans son délire.

- Mais, c'est quand même mon père. Et puis je n'ai nulle part où aller.

- J'ai un ami qui a toujours une chambre d'ami de libre. Et il adore jouer les bons samaritains. Va prendre tes affaires, ton père est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul.

- Mais…

Le regard froid et autoritaire d'Heero coupa toute velléité de discussion et le natté s'empressa de rassembler ses affaires et celles de sa sœur. Après quoi il suivit Heero d'un pas incertain.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- D…Duo.

- Moi c'est Heero et mon ami s'appelle Quatre. Demain on verra ce qui est le mieux pour tes jobs et lundi on passera à la banque pour le prêt de Vingt-cinq mille.

- Quoi ! Mais ils ne voudront jamais.

- **Je** te prête vingt-cinq mille euros. À taux 0 et je ne te donne pas d'échéance pour le remboursement mais je m'attends à recevoir au moins 1 ou 2 billets chaque mois.

- C'est… c'est… vous êtes trop généreux, je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez… pourquoi…

- Ma sœur est morte de maladie l'année dernière, point. Si tu veux poser d'autres questions tu verras avec Quatre, c'est une vraie pipelette. Moi j'ai déjà parlé pour une semaine.

- Merci.

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence, mis-à-part un appel à Quatre pour le prévenir de leur arrivée. Celui-ci les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- Salut Heero ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- J'aurais besoin d'un toit pour ce jeune homme. Comme tu te plains toujours d'avoir trop de chambres vides dans ton palace…

- Toute compagnie est la bienvenue. Et comment se nomme mon invité ?

- Duo, prononça le dénommé d'une voix timide, en tendant une main que Quatre serra chaleureusement.

- Asseyez-vous sur le canapé.

- Je…

- Taratata. Heero, mon ami, tu ne vas tout de même pas abandonner comme ça ton protégé ? Un peu d'humanité que diable ! Reste donc pour l'apéro, si ce n'est le dîner.

- Hn. J'ai du travail à faire…

- Bourbon ou cognac ?

- Cognac, capitula Heero en soupirant.

Quatre sourit de toutes ses dents et les commissures des lèvres de Duo se soulevèrent à leur tour. Le Heero si sûr de lui, si autoritaire et empli de violence contenue, paraissait tout de suite moins terrifiant. Quatre ne mit pas longtemps à mettre à l'aise Duo, racontant des anecdotes faisant parfois se récrier Heero. Un Heero qui ne parvint même pas à s'échapper – malgré tous ses efforts – et fut contraint de subir cette torture pendant tout le dîner. Le seul point positif étant que Duo semblait à présent en pleine confiance. S'il s'entendait bien avec Quatre, supportait l'asociabilité d'Heero, et que tout allait bien, il ne tarderait sans doute pas à redevenir le jeune garçon joyeux que son naturel laissait entrevoir. Et Heero pourrait toujours ressortir cette bonne action les prochaines fois que Quatre lui ferait des reproches sur son égoïsme. D'ailleurs c'est bien pour ça qu'il le faisait tenta-t-il de se convaincre alors que son regard semblait irrémédiablement attiré par les yeux de Duo. Les lumières chez Quatre étaient traîtres, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient violets.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand Heero quitta la demeure. Le lendemain matin, il reviendrait squatter un ordinateur chez Quatre pour finir son boulot, avant de s'occuper de l'emploi du temps du natté et des modalités de son prêt. En attendant il allait profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil… après avoir repassé ses chemises et pris une douche froide. Rien de mieux pour se coucher avec l'impression du travail bien accompli.

TZUSUKU


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Vol de DDE

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : yaoi

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Blabla de l'auteur : 3 heures à taper tout ça, c'est looooooooong ! Mais je me suis bien marrée en le relisant.

**Vol de DDE**

**Chapitre 2**

À 8 heures tapantes du matin, Heero vint frapper à la porte de Quatre avec délicatesse – et non pas bruyamment comme d'habitude car si Quatre était son « ami », il n'était pas question de réveiller le pauvre petit poussin tombé du nid – mais fermeté. Un Quatre désabusé – et qui avait mis son réveil à douce sonnerie à 7h50 – vint lui ouvrir.

- Fais moi penser à te donner les clés un de ces jours.

- Bonjour Quatre. Tu n'as qu'à noter « faire faire un double des clés pour Yuy » sur ta liste de courses.

Quatre hocha vaguement la tête et regagna sa chambre en marmonnant un vague « bonne nuit ». Heero s'assit devant l'ordinateur du salon en l'allumant. Quelques heures de travail et il pourrait ne plus penser au boulot avant le lendemain matin.

Quelques heures de travail plus tard…

- Bonjour.

Cliqueticlaclic… tacliqueti…

- Laisse tomber les mondanités pour l'instant, on verra quand il sera déconnecté.

Quatre entraina Duo vers la cuisine pour lui servir un copieux petit-déjeuner, tandis qu'Heero continuait de taper avec frénésie, ne semblant pas s'être aperçu de leur présence. Ce n'est que peu avant 2h de l'après-midi qu'Heero quitta enfin l'ordinateur… pour trouver Quatre en train de montrer leurs albums photos à son protégé. Qu'avait-il pu faire pour mériter ça ? Sachant qu'il était de toute façon trop tard vu la partie de l'album déjà parcourue, Heero essaya de faire abstraction des informations gênantes que Quatre avait sûrement dû révéler à son sujet.

- Tiens, Heero, tu tombes bien.

- Le déjeuner est juste à point ?

Quatre se retint de pouffer sous le regard d'Heero, qui l'enjoignait ardemment de ne pas aborder de sujet plus sensible.

- Ma foi, il est vrai qu'il est plus que l'heure de nous sustenter. Mettez donc la table les enfants, pendant que je m'occupe d'accommoder notre carburant.

Heero leva les yeux au ciel devant ce phrasé paternaliste et alambiqué. Pourquoi fallait-il que son seul ami soit un effronté beaucoup trop malin – dans tous les sens du terme – plutôt qu'un informaticien simple et cartésien ? D'un autre côté, tous les informaticiens qu'il côtoyait, soit se sentait écrasés par sa supériorité technique, soit avaient tendance à le mettre sur un piédestal et Heero avait horreur d'être entouré de groupies stupides, même masculins et canons. Préférant éviter de provoquer le diable, Heero alla donc gentiment mettre la table. C'est une chose qu'on apprenait vite avec Quatre : obéir à ses demandes sans contester leur valeur, sinon on n'était pas sûr de se relever de la riposte. Heero en avait fait l'expérience et, bien que ça lui en coûte, il avait été forcé de reconnaître que Quatre était le mâle dominant. En gardant cela à l'esprit, plus du calme et de la maîtrise de soi, on pouvait supporter le comportement dominateur de Quatre et en venir à apprécier son amitié. À condition de ne pas aller draguer ensemble. Quatre était un redoutable chasseur et il ne laissait jamais la meilleure proie lui échapper. Alors qu'Heero mettait les couverts, sa main frôla celle de Duo, qui mettait les verres. Duo retira aussitôt sa main en bafouillant quelque vague excuse, avant de plonger la tête dans le buffet à vaisselle à la recherche d'on ne sait quoi (une excuse peut-être). Heero laissa un fugace sourire orner ses lèvres. Le gamin était encore plus mignon quand il rougissait. Heero fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de penser ? Ce gamin n'était qu'une plaie, qu'il allait se coltiner suite à un accès stupide et incompréhensible de pitié empathique. Hors de question qu'il paye les opérations de toutes les petites filles ayant un frère aimant à leurs pieds. Là, il avait juste eu un moment de faiblesse en se revoyant dans les yeux du natté. S'il chérissait les souvenirs heureux avec sa sœur, il avait tout fait pour ne plus se remémorer ses derniers instants à l'hôpital. Ces jours étaient trop tristes pour qu'il puisse en détacher la souffrance. Mieux valait qu'il oublie cette période sinon il risquait de revivre trop souvent en rêve la torture du déchirement de son cœur.

Le silence devenait pesant. Heero avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées et Duo n'osait pas le déranger. La table étant dressée, ils demeuraient tous les deux debout, Heero trop hors de la réalité pour que son pilote automatique aille au-delà de la tâche qu'il avait commencé, Duo mal à l'aise face au comportement d'Heero. Heureusement Quatre ne tarda pas à revenir avec le déjeuner et l'ambiance retourna à la « normale ». Evidemment le cuisinier ne put s'empêcher de taquiner un peu ses convives. Ce qui lui rapporta maints rougissements, regards furieux et étouffement frôlé. Vraiment, pourquoi les gens refusaient-ils souvent ses invitations ? Il savait animer la conversation pour garder une ambiance jamais ennuyeuse. Au deux tiers du repas, Heero eut enfin l'idée de passer la conversation sur le sujet de l'après-midi : arranger au mieux les jobs de Duo pour qu'il n'ait pas trop de mal à rembourser Heero. Surtout qu'il devrait probablement assumer sa sœur en plus. Quatre ne demandait qu'à jouer les âmes charitables – avec un requin pareil ça paraissait toujours incongru – mais il y avait des limites. Et puis ce serait mieux pour Duo s'il arrivait à s'en sorti un tant soit peu seul. Déjà que faisait-il comme jobs ?

- Je travaille dans une entreprise de réparation d'électro-ménager pendant la journée. Et en fin d'après-midi je récupère 3 enfants à l'école et les gardent jusqu'à ce que leurs parents rentrent.

- Voilà une semaine bien remplie.

- Il ne reste donc plus que le week-end à occuper.

- Allons Heero, tu ne vas pas le faire travailler 7 jours / 7 tout de même.

- Quatre, je te signale qu'il est sensé gagner de quoi vivre avec sa sœur et me rembourser. Même si tu le loges gratuitement, une fois opérée, sa sœur ne va pas sortir tout de suite de l'hôpital et chaque journée coûte cher. Et puis ça l'endurcira.

- Heero, à son âge on a besoin de se détendre un peu avec ses amis. Surtout avec le poids qu'il a sur ses épaules. Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, asocial à ne vivre que par le travail. Et puis c'est encore un enfant.

Heero et Duo haussèrent les sourcils de concert, Heero parce qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on sous-entende qu'il soit anormal, et Duo parce qu'il n'était plus un enfant, non mais oh ! Quatre répondit à cette hostilité générale par son sourire le plus innocent. Duo se sentit fondre et Heero leva les yeux au ciel.

- Si tu y tiens. En ce cas on peut trouver un travail qui ne prenne pas tout le week-end. D'ailleurs Trowa ne cherchait-il pas un serveur pour pallier au rush de samedi et dimanche ?

- Mais s'il fait le service de midi et du soir, ça ne lui laisse que peu de temps de libre l'après-midi.

- Plus toute la matinée, c'est bien assez pour se sociabiliser.

- Depuis quand tu t'y connais en sociabilisation ?

- J'ai quand même fait partie d'une association d'aide aux personnes en difficulté.

- C'était il y a cinq ans, je t'avais forcé la main et tu n'y es resté que jusqu'à la fin de l'alerte hivernale. Moi je te parle d'inviter spontanément des amis pour un repas ou une sortie.

- Et bien nous sommes attablés ensemble, mon **ami**.

- Tu t'es invité pour une raison précise, nuance. Sans motif il ne te viendrait pas à l'idée de m'inviter pour une bouffe.

Duo avait l'impression d'être invisible et d'assister à une bataille rangée. Si ses deux bienfaiteurs se fâchaient à cause de lui, il s'en voudrait terriblement.

- Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de déranger et de perdre du temps. Les fêtes sont bien suffisantes pour parler de tout et n'importe quoi.

- Et tu me laisserais un an sans nouvelles ?

- Hum, il y a aussi les anniversaires.

- Sachant que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te fête le tien.

- Mais tu le fais quand même donc ça fait une autre soirée entre « amis ».

- Mouais. D'ailleurs cette année c'est un samedi alors ce sera la journée complète.

Duo se retint de rire devant l'air désespéré d'Heero.

- Et n'essaye pas d'y échapper sinon ma vengeance sera terrible.

- Je suis au courant.

- Alors, que va-t-on bien pouvoir faire pour ton anniversaire… tu as une idée Duo ?

- Moi ?

- Bien sûr, tu es invité. Tu fais maintenant parti du cercle très fermé des amis d'Heero.

Heero grogna et préféra se concentrer sur le contenu de son assiette, laissant Quatre disserter à son aise sur son cas.

- En fait il ne se compose que de moi et de Trowa, un ami qui tient un bar-salon de thé.

- Ah, c'est chez lui que…

- Oui, mais tu n'es pas obligé de travailler autant.

- Non, Heero a raison. Même après l'avoir remboursé il faudra que je gagne de quoi payer des études à ma sœur et un appart. De toute façon je n'ai pas réellement d'amis, juste quelques gars avec qui je traîne quand je n'ai rien à faire. Je pense que le temps libre qui me restera suffira amplement pour me reposer et aller voir ma sœur à l'hôpital.

Heero jeta un regard suffisant à Quatre. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait avoir raison. Finalement il était bien ce petit, en plus d'être mignon… Non il n'avait pas pensé que Duo était mignon. De toute manière Heero ne faisait pas dans le détournement de mineurs. Sauf qu'il était majeur, depuis peu mais… Et puis il s'était déjà bien assez fait avoir et ça ne se faisait pas dans sa position et le garçon n'était certainement pas gay. Quoiqu'avec son air efféminé… non, non, non. Ne cherchons pas les ennuis. Le garçon était son débiteur et, même si quatre s'entêtait à en faire un « ami », il ne serait jamais qu'un gosse à qui il faut montrer le chemin.

- Bon, c'est toi qui décide.

Heero reprit le fil de la conversation. Visiblement Duo avait réussi à convaincre Quatre. Bon point à savoir. Et ce sourire était si craquant… Heero songea à acheter un câble d'ordinateur pour se pendre.

- Au fait, est-ce que je pourrais aller voir ma sœur cet aprèm ?

- Bien sûr, et puis c'est l'occasion de faire sa connaissance. Après tout, c'est grâce à elle que l'on s'est connu, n'est-ce pas Heero ?

- Bonne idée, allons à l'hôpital.

Sur quoi Heero se leva, saisit les assiettes – vides depuis un petit moment – et alla les ranger dans le lave-vaisselle. Quatre sourit, amusé, et le suivit avec les verres. Si Heero pensait qu'un peu d'action suffirait à le faire taire…

Un peu plus tard, trois énergumènes arpentaient les couloirs de l'hôpital. Le jeune garçon avec une natte – à faire pâlir de jalousie n'importe quelle femme – marchait en avant, réprimant avec difficulté son impatience. Derrière lui, un jeune homme au visage fermé semblait vouloir se trouver ailleurs tandis que le troisième lui parlait tranquillement, un grand sourire sur le visage. Lorsque Duo s'immobilisa devant une porte, Heero ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Avec un peu de chance, la civilité de Quatre l'empêcherait de continuer ses piques verbales devant une malade. Et après la visite il s'agirait de la jouer fine pour se débarrasser de lui au plus vite.

Le bruit de la porte que Duo ouvrait reporta l'attention d'Heero sur l'objet de leur visite… assez mignonne malgré son teint maladif et sa faiblesse apparente. Mais le sourire qu'elle offrit à son frère semblait s'en moquer.

- Salut Hildinounette !

- Salut grand frère. Comment tu vas ?

- Bien, c'est surtout moi qui devrais poser la question.

- J'ai pas trop mal. D'après le médecin je ne devrais pas trop souffrir avant de mourir.

- Ne parle pas comme ça ! On va t'opérer et tu vas guérir !

- Je ne suis pas sotte grand frère. L'opération coûte bien trop cher. Je ne sais déjà pas comment tu arrives à payer la chambre d'hôpital.

- C'est vrai mais je me suis fait des amis qui vont me prêter l'argent !

La jeune fille jeta un regard aux deux autres visiteurs qui étaient restés en retrait jusque là. Quatre s'avança aussitôt pour faire les présentations.

- Bonjour mademoiselle. Je me nomme Quatre Raberba Winner, et mon ami s'appelle Heero Yuy. Nous sommes ravis de faire votre connaissance. Quand Duo nous a parlé de vous Heero a insisté pour l'aider à vous sauver. Ce serait bien triste de laisser la mort séparer aussi tôt deux frère et sœur aussi unis.

La malade rougit au compliment et Heero eut envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur. Quatre s'était mis la petite dans la poche et l'avait fait passer pour un sentimental préoccupé du sort d'autrui. Encore heureux qu'elle ne puisse pas quitter son lit, Duo irait la voir seul les prochaines fois et Heero n'aurait pas à faire d'effort. Quelque chose semblait pourtant clocher. Repensant à la somme qu'il allait prêter, Heero se rendit compte qu'il faudrait plusieurs années à Duo pour le rembourser. Et avec le service qu'il leur rendait, ils ne se contenteraient sûrement pas de lui envoyer un chèque par la poste tous les mois. En clair il se retrouvait avec deux assistants sociaux supplémentaires pour l'arracher à son boulot. S'il n'avait s'agit d'une vie humaine et s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de finir ce qu'il entreprenait, Heero aurait volontiers fait marche arrière pour aller retrouver son cher ordinateur. Ah non, il était en rade. D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'il passe chez le réparateur lundi après-midi. Sauf qu'il fallait aussi qu'il passe à la banque pour le prêt. Et probablement à l'hôpital ensuite pour lancer l'opération. Lundi risquait d'être long pensa Heero, lui qui ne voyait jamais le temps passer quand il était devant un ordinateur.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la chambre, Heero n'avait pas prononcé un mot – sauf si on considère que « hn » en est un – même pour dire au-revoir. Ce que fit évidemment remarquer Quatre qui trouvait qu'en présence d'une enfant malade confronté à deux étrangers, il aurait pu faire quelques efforts, et ne pas se comporter comme un ours encore à moitié en hibernation alors qu'on était en plein été.

- Franchement Heero, des fois on dirait que tu le fais exprès.

- Hn.

Quatre leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Duo se retenait d'éclater de rire. Même si Heero paraissait un peu rustre, Duo savait bien qu'il avait bon cœur. Juste qu'il n'était pas du genre à le montrer. Et c'est peut-être ça qui avait donné à Duo l'impression de ne pas être pris en pitié. Heero ne le regardait pas comme un pauvre petit, non il le regardait comme un sale gosse à qui on doit apprendre à être un homme. Quant à Quatre, s'il le dénommait parfois « pauvre petit », Duo n'avait pas tardé à s'apercevoir que ses paroles aimables et ses sourires d'ange dissimulaient un véritable requin. La preuve : même le terrible Heero préférait faire profil bas en sa présence. Mieux valait ne pas faire parti de ses ennemis. Heureusement, grâce à Heero, Duo était maintenant son protégé. Et c'est avec confiance qu'il dit au revoir à Heero – qui avait trouvé une excuse valable pour échapper au dîner, à moins que Quatre ait décidé de lui accorder un sursit – pour rentrer chez Quatre, où il savait trouver un bon repas et un lit très confortable.

Heero lui, rentra avec le cœur un peu lourd. La petite lui avait fait penser à sa sœur. Le même décor, le même sourire maladif tentant de faire bonne figure. L'idée de s'électrocuter avec le cadavre de son cher ordinateur lui traversa un instant le lobe frontal avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Est-ce qu'une machine assistant à un drame se suicidait ? Non. Donc ce serait stupide de le faire. Même d'y penser. Heero avait une vie à utiliser. On ne jette pas un ordinateur avant qu'il n'ait définitivement rendu l'âme. Un humain c'est pareil se martela Heero en se couchant. Et puis demain il ferait son prêt au gamin – non à l'horrible fléau des rues aux yeux démoniaques – et il s'achèterait un deuxième disque dur de sauvegarde, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

TZUSUKU


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Vol de DDE

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : yaoi

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Blabla de l'auteur : J'écris un peu plus ces derniers temps, pourvu que ça dure.

**Vol de DDE**

**Chapitre 3**

Le lundi fut effectivement assez chargé. Après une présentation éprouvante – c'est vrai quoi, pourquoi devait-il parler autant, les clients savaient lire non ?! – mais fructueuse, Heero ne put échapper au déjeuner pour fêter la signature du contrat. Après avoir fait bonne figure – enfin du mieux qu'il pouvait – pendant deux heures – comment pouvait-on passer autant de temps à table ?! – il put enfin s'échapper. Ayant pris son après-midi, il rentra chez lui prendre son ordinateur et l'emmena chez le réparateur. Sans doute la seule personne rationnelle de son entourage. Quand Heero passait le voir pour un achat informatique, une réparation ou un avis technique, le mec ne sortait jamais du sujet. Ils parlaient jargon technique et Heero repartait sur un « Hn » de remerciement. Jamais le vendeur ne lui avait demandé s'il allait bien, s'il avait un chat ou une copine, quel était son métier ou toute autre question improductive et sans intérêt. Sans doute qu'il n'aurait pas fait un bon ami potentiel selon les critères de Quatre, mais pour Heero c'était une personne on ne peut plus fréquentable. Une fois son précieux ordinateur confié aux mains de cette personne compétente et fréquentable, et après l'achat d'une disque dur externe supplémentaire qui servirait de sauvegarde (ses dernières mésaventures avaient appris à Heero que deux supports étaient loin d'être suffisants), Heero alla voir sa banque pour discuter des modalités du prêt et mettre en forme le contrat. Duo le rejoignit peu après, ayant obtenu de pouvoir quitter son travail plus tôt aujourd'hui.

- Euh… bonjour.

- Hn.

- Bonjour monsieur, vous pouvez vous asseoir. Nous venons juste de terminer la proposition de contrat de Monsieur Yuy.

Par politesse Duo esquissa un sourire timide. Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise dans ce bureau au style très « grande société de la haute », entre un costumé plein d'assurance avec un sourire d'attrape-pigeon et un Heero aussi polaire qu'une banquise.

- Voilà le contrat. Lis-le et signe. Après on part à l'hôpital.

- Euh… si vous avez des questions sur certains points du contrat, n'hésitez pas à demander des précisions.

Duo hocha la tête, se retenant de sourire en voyant le pingouin perdre de son assurance face à la rudesse verbale d'Heero. À part Quatre il y avait probablement peu de gens capables de tenir tête à Heero. Duo se concentra sur le contrat et bien que les expressions bancaires soient parfois un peu dures à comprendre, il n'eut pas besoin d'aide pour saisir les tenants et aboutissants du contrat. Un prêt de 25 000 €, sans intérêts et sans conditions de remboursement. C'était risqué de la part d'Heero, Duo le voyait bien à la grimace du commercial. Et cela le poussait d'autant plus à travailler dur pour rembourser Heero le plus vite possible, et lui montrer qu'il méritait sa confiance. Une fois les papiers signés, le pingouin fit le transfert d'argent et ils quittèrent la banque pour l'hôpital. Les démarches pour lancer l'opération prirent un bon moment, et Duo ne put que passer en coup de vent voir sa sœur. Celle-ci avait du mal à se rendre compte qu'elle allait s'en sortir, mais elle remercia chaleureusement Heero – enfin aussi chaleureusement qu'on peut le faire d'un lit d'hôpital à quelqu'un qui est resté au niveau de la porte. Après quoi un Heero grognon – mais Duo était sûr que c'était pour cacher sa gêne – déposa son protégé devant l'école des enfants dont il s'occupait.

- Encore merci et bonne soirée !

Le sourire de Duo était si éclatant qu'Heero resta bien 10 secondes figé, avant de se reprendre et de quitter sa place de parking – en ayant failli emboutir une voiture qui passait à côté – pour rentrer chez lui.

Le mardi fut beaucoup plus tranquille. Retour à la routine un peu enfiévrée mais **quasi-mécanisable **d'une grande société d'informatique. Le « soldat » Yuy démontra encore une fois toute l'étendue de son ardeur uniquement dédiée au travail. Arrivée légèrement en avance pour commencer à travailler pile à l'heure, unique pause à midi le temps d'avaler un bento énergisant spécialement concocté par le traiteur juste à côté de l'immeuble, et travail jusqu'à la fermeture des bureaux – voir pas d'heure chez lui quand les circonstances l'y incitaient – avant une bonne nuit de sommeil pour être fonctionnel le lendemain. Et c'est donc l'esprit très tranquille qu'Heero termina cette journée **enfin comme d'habitude**. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un message de Quatre sur le répondeur, l'informant que Duo allait bien, que les examens de sa sœur s'étaient très bien passés, que l'opération aurait lieu demain et qu'il pouvait rappeler s'il voulait plus de nouvelles. La bouche d'Heero s'incurva légèrement d'un air ironique à cette dernière phrase. Comme si tout ça l'intéressait. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était de savoir que l'opération était faite et comment Duo le rembourserait. En plus, si l'opération ne marchait pas, Duo serait sans doute beaucoup moins enclin à le rembourser. Le cynisme d'Heero fut balayé par la vision d'un Duo pleurant sur le cadavre de sa sœur. La douleur qui traversa son cœur força Heero à se plier en deux. Se recroquevillant sur lui-même, il s'efforça de faire disparaître le visage en pleurs de Duo. C'est sûrement parce qu'il le renvoyait à sa propre image que ce garçon le troublait autant, oui ça ne pouvait être que ça. Si seulement il ne l'avait pas rencontré, son armure serait toujours intacte. « Toujours aussi fragile », lui souffla une voix qui ressemblait à celle de Quatre. Pour la première fois Heero réfléchit à la possibilité qu'il ait raison. Il laissait Quatre le bousculer un peu mais il ne prenait guère en compte ses paroles. Jusque là, avancer sans se retourner lui avait paru une bonne idée. Sauf qu'il se retournait quand même un peu de temps en temps pour se remémorer les souvenirs heureux. Et Duo, par sa seule existence, l'obligeait maintenant à faire face à ceux douloureux. Heero avait du mal à comprendre comment la douleur pourrait s'en détacher. « Faire son deuil », ça ne signifiait rien pour lui. Avoir une autre sœur n'aurait pas effacé son chagrin. La douleur lui noierait toujours le système quelque soit le temps qui passe et le temps qu'il y pense, sauf si Alzheimer corrompait ses cellules mémoires. Cela avait toujours semblé évident à Heero. Mais maintenant ses certitudes vacillaient. Ce que Quatre lui disait lui paraissait absurde. Mais Quatre avait connu une perte semblable. Son père et sa sœur étaient morts dans un attentat terroriste. Heero se souvenait de son air défait. Le même que celui de Duo avant qu'il propose de l'aider. Le même que le sien. Quatre avait pleuré, puis il avait repris sa vie comme avant, le même caractère, les mêmes sourires. Heero avait pensé qu'il dissimulait la même blessure que lui. Mais si elle avait cicatrisé ? Et si la sienne pouvait aussi être soignée ? Heero ne savait pas s'il le voulait, s'il le pouvait. L'incompréhensible fascination, qu'il éprouvait pour Duo, n'était peut-être qu'une attirance-miroir vers la part blessée de lui-même qu'il avait cherché à étouffer ces dernières années.

Heero resta prostré un long moment au sol, bien qu'il sache la position mauvaise pour le corps mais il ne se sentait pas de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un muscle. Pesant le pour et le contre, les propositions et les alternatives, il fit chauffer son microprocesseur biologique. Le fait qu'il s'effondre littéralement à cause d'un simple souvenir n'était pas en faveur d'un statu quo. Et s'il s'entrainait à supporter ses souvenirs plutôt qu'à tenter de les ignorer ? L'arachnophobe qui s'enfuit en courant à la moindre mention d'araignée ira moins loin dans la vie que celui qui arrive à surmonter sa peur pour rester dans la même pièce que le monstre à huit pattes – même si c'est à plus de 6 m de distance. Heero repoussa encore un peu sa prise de décision, mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait déjà fait son choix. S'autorisant un long soupir inutile, Heero déplia son corps. Maintenant que sa décision était prise, le plus dur restait à faire : trouver **comment** la mettre en œuvre. Heero craignait que se repasser ses souvenirs en boucle ne serait pas très efficace. Mais quoi faire, alors ? Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'Heero s'était toujours tenu éloigné du Département des Ressources Humaines. Les problèmes impliquant ce genre de données irrationnelles et instables lui avaient toujours paru infiniment plus compliqués à résoudre qu'une équation à treize inconnues. Tout en effectuant des étirements pour réduire les effets néfastes de sa mauvaise position, Heero passa en revue les sources d'aides potentielles. Evidemment il écarta d'office l'idée de consulter un psy. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'une personne étrangère le démonte complètement et lui montre à quel point il était faible à l'endroit du cœur, ses « amis » s'en chargeaient déjà très bien. Enfin surtout Quatre. Et qui était malheureusement le plus à même de l'aider, étant d'une part très versé dans l'étude des sentiments humains et des problèmes s'y rapportant, et d'autre part ayant lui-même surmonté une tragédie du même genre. Heero aurait préféré pouvoir demander conseil à Trowa, qui était de son avis plus proche de l'ami idéal. Lui au moins ne le cassait pas une phrase sur deux. Il ne se cassait pas la tête à parler quand ce n'était pas nécessaire, d'ailleurs. Si les « soirées entre amis » n'avaient impliqué que Trowa, Heero aurait été beaucoup moins réticent à en faire. « Salut – ça va – content de te voir », accompagné de quelques verres dégustés dans un silence complice très reposant… L'ennui c'est que Quatre passait régulièrement ses soirées dans le bar de Trowa. Et puis Trowa avait quand même quelques côtés énervants. Il semblait complètement insensible aux piques de Quatre, donnait toujours raison à Quatre, appelait Quatre son meilleur ami, invitait Quatre à chaque moment important de leur petit cercle fermé, ne disait jamais non à Quatre, se pliait en quatre pour Quatre, bref, Heero l'aurait plus vu en chevalier servant (ben quoi, les princes aussi ont le droit d'en avoir) plutôt qu'en ami serveur. Mis à part ça c'était une personne très sympathique. Mais mettre à part Quatre était une chose quasi-impossible. Sinon, dans ses « amis auto-proclamés », il y avait Duo en update récente. Trop récente. Et trop incertaine.

Franchement, comment considérer un gosse qui lui avait planté un couteau barbelé dans le cœur (comment ça l'image était exagérée ?) avant de s'accrocher (bon d'accord c'est lui-même qui l'avait accroché) à lui comme une sangsue. En plus il était mignon – ceci est une donnée **objective** –avec des yeux d'une couleur non définie – alors que tout **est** et **doit être** défini. Repensant à la silhouette androgyne de Duo, Heero ressentit le besoin de faire quelques abdos. De toute manière il avait encore à réfléchir avant de se coucher. 1. Duo semblait être un gosse honnête malgré ses dérapages pour sauver sa sœur. 2. Il avait assurément bon cœur. 3. Il attendrissait Quatre, au moins un peu. 4. Il ne squattait pas chez lui – **PERSONNE** n'empiétait sur son espace vital, c'était valable également pour Quatre, et pour ses coups d'un soir c'était l'hôtel. 5. Il était un miroir un peu – beaucoup – déformé de lui-même lors de l'hospitalisation de sa sœur. 6. Il n'était pas assez nuisible pour être écrasé. 7. Il pouvait **peut-être** être utile à la guérison de son traumatisme. 8. Il représentait une action de sociabilisation. 9. Il n'était après tout qu'une donnée de plus à intégrer dans l'équation de sa vie. 10. Il était temps d'aller se coucher. Heero embraya le pilote automatique pour une douche rapide. Repoussant toute pensée parasite, il s'endormit d'un sommeil de plomb après cette soirée à l'ambiance complètement plombée. Et par la faute de Quatre encore une fois. C'était à se demander si sa conception de l'amitié était correcte.

La journée de mercredi fut sans surprise, encore qu'Heero reste un brin tendu à chaque fois qu'il recevait un coup de téléphone ou un mail. Heureusement, pas de nouvelles de Quatre. Ni au bureau ni sur le répondeur chez lui. Et le téléphone eut le bon goût de ne pas sonner de la soirée. Heero se coucha l'esprit détendu, sa résolution de la veille et l'existence de Duo déjà à moitié oubliées tout en bas de la pile gérée par sa mémoire, couverts par le ronronnement tranquille d'un cerveau cartésien en première phase de sommeil. Jeudi le conforta dans sa tranquillité et il se mit même à chantonner avec la radio en prenant son petit-déjeuner, vendredi matin. Malheureusement pour lui, la pluie finit toujours par retomber. C'est en sortant du traiteur – à 13h23 pile – qu'il reçut un SMS. Il hésita 4 secondes et 37 centièmes à l'ouvrir, après avoir vu que Quatre était l'expéditeur. Mais on n'ignore pas Quatre quand on tient à la vie. Et même quand on n'y tient pas.

Rendez-vous au bar  
de Trowa ce soit.  
Inutile de me recontacter,  
je suis surbooké.  
Amitiés  
Quatre

Heureusement que les téléphones portables sont immunisés contre les regards mortels, sinon celui d'Heero aurait explosé. Par contre la zone se vida dans un rayon de 10 mètres autour d'Heero alors qu'il rentrait d'un pas rageur dans les bureaux. Que lui voulait **ENCORE** Quatre !?! Il avait fait **exprès** de lui donner rendez-vous par SMS pour qu'il n'ait pas l'occasion de demander des précisions, et surtout pour ne pas qu'il se défile. D'ailleurs la deuxième partie du message voulait plus exactement dire : « Je ne prendrai pas tes appels, je ne lirai pas tes mails et tes SMS, je t'attends ce soir sans faute et si tu ne viens pas, tu sais que tu vas le regretter :) ». Ne pas oublier le smiley à la fin, très important. Quatre souriait toujours comme un saint, même – voire surtout – quand il menaçait quelqu'un ou annonçait une condamnation à mort – pour une entreprise, il n'était pas encore passé à l'élimination physique de ses opposants, à ce que Heero sache. Quoique certains se soient suicidés après avoir tout perdu. Mais non ce n'était pas la faute de Quatre s'ils avaient préféré la solution de facilité, plutôt que de s'endetter davantage en consultant un psychologue qui les aurait aider à faire face, avant de remonter la pente comme tout bon battant. Mauvaise idée de penser au psy. Heero était à présent d'une humeur exécrable. Et vu le peu de monde qui vint le déranger, l'information circula vite. Il acheta un bento en sortant du bureau, n'étant pas du tout d'humeur à cuisiner, et rentra rapidement chez lui. Après avoir mangé il fit un brin de toilette. Inutile de donner en plus à Quatre l'occasion de se chagriner qu'il venait voir ses amis en tenu de travail. D'ailleurs Quatre serait sûrement en tenue de drague, au cas où il en aurait fini assez tôt avec ses amis et qu'une proie potable serait dans les parages. Heero mit donc sa tenue la plus sexy – sans être non plus trop provocante, son corps était à tomber mais c'est avec ses yeux qu'ils tombaient ses proies – et se prépara mentalement à affronter Quatre. Quoi qu'il arrive, Heero resterait maître de son destin. Heureusement qu'il travaillait pour un partenaire commercial de Quatre et non pas pour Quatre ou un de ses concurrents. Au moins Quatre ne pouvait pas le harponner quatre fois par jour et il y avait peu de chance que sa société fasse faillite. Un des avantages à travailler du côté de Quatre. Personne ne se met en travers du chemin de l'empire Winner. Sauf les fous et les imbéciles, paix à leurs âmes. Bon, et maintenant il fallait qu'il y aille, faire attendre Quatre était **aussi **une attitude suicidaire.

TZUSUKU


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Vol de DDE

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : yaoi

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Blabla de l'auteur : les mois de mai et juin sont les plus chargés de l'année, je ne sais plus ou donner de la tête.

**Vol de DDE**

**Chapitre 4**

Heero pénétra dans le bar de Trowa comme on avance en terrain miné. Sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule mine et qu'elle s'appelait Quatre. Et qu'elle n'était pas encore posée, constata Heero avec soulagement. Conforté par son avance, il s'avança beaucoup plus détendu vers le comptoir pour saluer Trowa. Les occasions de non-conversation tranquille avec lui étaient assez rares pour être savourées.

- Salut Heero.

- (signe de tête signifiant « salut ») Ça va ?

- (haussement des épaules et penché de tête sur le côté signifiant « ça va ») Content de te voir.

- (signe de tête signifiant « moi aussi »)

- (regard rapide vers les bouteilles signifiant « comme d'habitude ? »)

- (clignement des yeux et imperceptible inclinaison de la tête pour « oui »)

Trowa servit un café à Heero. Mieux valait être bien réveillé au début de la conversation. Il serait bien temps de s'imbiber au fur et à mesure que Quatre le descendrait. Heero put savourer quelques minutes de « conversation » silencieuse avec Trowa, interrompue ponctuellement par les commandes des clients, avant que Quatre n'arrive. Heero se retint de lui balancer un « t'es en retard ». D'une il n'avait pas précisé l'heure, de deux faire des reproches stupides à Quatre était dangereux, de trois il risquait de faire culpabiliser Duo qui accompagnait Quatre. Un Duo qui s'illumina quand il l'aperçut. Heero se sentit soudainement tiraillé entre lui répondre par un grand sourire – moi aussi je suis content de te voir bel ange – ou se renfrogner – qu'est-ce que tu te tapes l'incruste jusque dans mon bar, enfin celui de Trowa, sale parasite. Finalement il resta impassible, ce qui lui allait très bien et était moins sujet à moquerie ou reproche de la part de Quatre.

- Salut Heero !

- Bonsoir mon ami, je suis heureux de voir que tu as pris la peine de te changer.

- Hn (« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je commence à te connaître »). Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir Trowa.

- Bonsoir Quatre.

- Je te présente Duo dont je t'ai parlé l'autre jour.

- Bonsoir monsieur.

- Tu peux m'appeler Trowa, les amis de mes amis sont mes amis. Alors ça te dit de m'aider le week-end ?

- Oui, mons… Trowa. Si je peux être utile.

- Et bien c'est ce que nous allons voir. Passe derrière le comptoir et commence par observer comment je sers les différentes boissons.

- Ok.

Heero se fit la remarque que Duo devait être intimidé pour faire des phrases aussi courtes. Mais il ne le connaissait pas vraiment non plus et puis, de toutes manières, il en avait rien à foutre de lui. Si Trowa voulait l'employer tant mieux pour lui, pas la peine de le mêler à ça. Il faudra quand même qu'il fasse attention avec sa natte, qu'elle ne traîne pas dans les consommations. Ce serait dommage de tâcher un aussi beau châtain… Prenant conscience de la tournure stupide de ses pensées, Heero préféra se concentrer sur Quatre. Même si ça voulait dire s'en prendre plein la tête de toute façon quatre ne le laisserait pas partir avant d'avoir dit tout ce qu'il voulait. Profitant de ce que Trowa servait un client sous l'œil attentif de Duo, Heero entama les négociations.

- Alors, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

- Et bien, il est normal que tu sois là pour présenter Duo à Trowa, non ? Même si c'est moi qui ai dû faire les présentations.

- Tu les avais déjà faites partiellement avant de venir visiblement. À quoi ça sert que je vienne faire de la figuration ?

- À assumer tes décisions. C'est peut-être moi qui le loge mais je te rappelle que c'est toi qui l'a pris en charge.

- Je ne l'ai pas pris en charge, je lui ai juste prêté de l'argent pour l'opération de sa sœur et aidé à trouver un logement temporaire.

- Et tu penses t'en débarrasser avec ça ?

Heero jeta un coup d'œil en coin à duo mais celui-ci n'avait rien entendu, concentré sur les explications de Trowa pour remplir une chope de bière. Ce n'est pas qu'il voulait s'en « débarrasser » - bon un peu quand même – mais ils n'avaient rien en commun. Ah si leurs sœurs à l'hôpital. Mais ça ne leur rapporterait rien de se fréquenter. Surtout pour duo. Heero n'avait rien d'autre à lui offrir que de l'argent et un caractère désagréable. Et en retour lui-même risquait de recevoir des douleurs au cœur et de beaux sourires… non, rayer la dernière mention. C'est uniquement sa tristesse qui était dangereuse et communicative. Parce qu'il faisait des yeux de cocker alors. Et puis sa sœur. Oui c'était sa sœur le problème. Celui de Duo et d'Heero. Malgré sa résolution d'il y a quelques jours, Heero avait toujours tendance à occulter le problème. Il ne s'était jamais défini comme quelqu'un de lâche. Il avait toujours fait face à l'adversité avec détermination et sans états d'âme. Mais quand on en venait à « ça », son instinct le poussait résolument à fuir. Heero aurait préféré n'être qu'un « soldat de l'informatique sans peurs et sans reproches » comme on le surnommait dans son dos (mais il avait de bonnes oreilles). Mais sur ce coup-là il devait bien admettre à contre-cœur qu'il avait, un tout petit peu, peur de « ça ». Quant aux reproches, avec Quatre pas moyen d'y échapper. Quatre avec lequel il était en train de parler d'ailleurs. Heero reporta son attention sur celui qui se prenait pour sa conscience, pour s'apercevoir que le « Jiminy Cricket croisé avec un requin » le regardait avec un grand sourire et des yeux moqueurs. Le bref coup d'œil d'Heero s'était transformé en une longue contemplation pensive. Quatre avait attendu sa réponse mais son regard indiquait qu'il n'en avait peut-être plus besoin.

- **Hn**.

Heero n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour se défendre et le sourire de Quatre s'agrandit encore davantage. Jugeant qu'il était déjà bien foutu – dans tous les sens du terme mais là c'est le sens « Houston on a un problème » qui nous intéresse – Heero décida de commander un remontant avant de continuer à se faire descendre par quatre.

- Patron, une vodka.

Heero resta prostré sur le comptoir, espérant avoir le temps d'avaler une ou deux gorgées avant que Quatre ne décide de continuer la conversation.

- Et une vodka, une !

Heero releva instinctivement les yeux au son joyeux de cette exclamation. Devant lui se tenait, non pas Trowa et son habituel « … » (signifiant « voici votre commande »), mais un Duo tout heureux de faire ses débuts en tant que serveur. Avec un sourire si éblouissant qu'Heero mit bien deux secondes avant d'attraper son verre. N'étant même pas sûr de pouvoir faire un « hn » correct, Heero hocha vaguement la tête comme remerciement. Duo eut l'air de lui exprimer un « de rien » corporel avant de virevolter trois mètres plus loin, s'empressant pour servir un autre client alors que sa natte voltigeait dans les airs à sa suite. Heero se concentra sur l'idée que ça pouvait être dangereux pour les verres, essayant de faire disparaître l'impression d'avoir été hypnotisé par un serpent. Heero se força à détacher ses yeux de Duo pour les reporter sur Quatre. Et s'apercevoir que celui-ci avait abandonné la posture « j'ai des choses à te dire et elles ne vont pas te plaire » pour se foutre ouvertement de sa gueule. Quatre Raberba Winner se marrait silencieusement, et si ça ne s'entendait pas ça se voyait très bien. Du moins de l'avis d'Heero qui reporta son attention droit devant lui et avala une bonne rasade de vodka. Non mais c'était pas juste quoi ! Quatre était au bord du fou rire. Heero Yuy qui boude, quoi de plus amusant ? Un regard échangé avec Trowa lui apprit que celui-ci était de son avis. Duo seul n'avait rien suivit des « évènements », pas plus qu'il ne vit le micro-sourire de Trowa. Par contre il remarqua l'air boudeur d'Heero et le trouva adorable. Décidément, Heero lui faisait vraiment l'effet d'un ours. Un bon gros vieil ours qui voudrait bien qu'on le laisse tranquille tout seul dans sa grotte, mais est bien obligé de sortir pour trouver sa bouffe. Quatre c'était plutôt un félin. Un de ces grands chats qui ont l'air de peluche géante n'attendant que vos caresses, et qui ouvrent une gueule pleine de dents alors que vous tendez la main. Quant à Trowa… peut-être un pivert ? Pourquoi, il ne le savait pas vraiment mais c'est l'image qui lui était tout de suite venue à l'esprit. Un mec fermement accroché à son arbre – son bar – et concentré sur sa besogne. Bon taper dans un tronc d'arbre et servir des verres, y'a pas trop de similitudes. Mais peut-être que le tintement des verres n'était pas très éloigné de celui des éclats de bois ? Et puis sa longue mèche faisait penser au grand bec du pivert, ses cheveux étaient roux quand la tête de l'animal rougeoyait et l'œil vert qu'on apercevait était de la même teinte que le dos du volatile.

La-dite ménagerie avait quant à elle d'autres choses en tête. Le pivert vaguait à ses occupations tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil son nouvel apprenti, l'ours envisageait de commander un deuxième verre de vodka, et le fauve planchait sur la stratégie à suivre. Voyant Quatre abandonner sa mine réfléchie, Heero jugea la vodka indispensable et profita de ce que Duo servait un client pour commander d'un geste à Trowa.

- Heero ?

- (avale) Hn ?

- Je reconnais que tu as fait preuve dernièrement de pas mal d'humanité…

- (« Chouette un compliment ! Mais gare à la suite, Quatre adore endormir la méfiance de ses proies avant de leur asséner le coup fatal. »)

- …aussi je ne vais plus t'embêter à ce propos pour quelques temps…

- (« L'ennemi m'offre une trêve inespérée, joie ! Ô bienheureuse solitude. Finalement je n'avais peut-être pas besoin d'un deuxième verre de vodka. »)

- …je me contenterai de t'aider à garder ton nouveau rythme…

- (« Ou peut-être que si. »)

- …en t'invitant à venir boire quelques verres ici, tous les samedis soirs à 21h.

- …

- Cela nous permettra de passer un bon moment entre amis, même si Trowa et Duo seront un peu accaparés par le service.

Passer tous les samedis soirs en tête à tête avec Quatre, l'enfer ! L'esprit d'Heero buggua à cette nouvelle d'apocalypse. Il se passa un petit moment avant que ses « amis » s'aperçoivent que son mutisme n'était pas dû aux raisons habituelles.

- Heero ?

- …

- Heero.

- …

- Heero, ton ordinateur crame.

- _**Hein !**_

C'est avec cette exclamation étouffée qu'Heero réagit à la bombe de Quatre. Il jeta un regard hagard aux trois inquiets, avant de descendre son verre cul-sec et de le tendre vers Trowa.

- … (« Vodka. »)

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

- … (« Je veux ma vodka. »)

- Tu ferais mieux de prendre une boisson rafraîchissante.

- Ou un café pour t'éclaircir les idées.

- … (« Je veux toujours ma vodka. »)

- Heero ?

Le ton inquiet et les yeux de cocker de Duo eurent plus d'effet que les conseils de Quatre et Trowa. Heero reposa son bras sur le bar, lui jeta un regard un peu incertain puis ferma les yeux en soupirant. Quand il les rouvrit, il avait retrouvé ses esprits.

- Je crois que je ferais mieux de rentrer.

- Je t'ai connu plus résistant à l'alcool, vieux.

- On n'acquière jamais assez de résistance, boire avec Quatre c'est du haut degré.

Quatre comprit qu'il y étais peut-être allé un peu fort. Mais c'est juste parce qu'il avait surestimé la bonne volonté d'Heero, c'était pas sa faute après tout. Bon prince, il décida de lui accorder une remise de peine.

- Tu as raison, j'ai peut-être été un peu dur pour cette fois-ci. Je te donne congé demain et je ne viendrai pas tous les samedis.

Heero évalua avec circonspection la nouvelle fleur qui lui était faite. Quatre ne l'avait pas habitué à tant de mansuétude. Sauf que si il analysait correctement la proclamation et les sous-entendus… ça revenait à dire qu'il était obligé de venir ici tous les samedis (sinon Trowa le rapporterait à Quatre) et que Quatre ne serait pas là plus ou moins un samedi par mois (pour lui donner l'impression de respirer entre deux noyades). Beuh. Malheureusement, à ce stade là, protester ne pouvait plus que lui faire perdre les avantages concédés. Il se contenta donc d'acquiescer avec une tête d'enterrement. Quatre lui sourit du genre « tu vois quand tu veux » Trowa l'air de dire « courage », et Duo avec l'innocence inconsciente de celui qui n'a pas saisi le fond de l'histoire. Il allait revoir Heero une fois par semaine, quelle bonne nouvelle ! Son visage honnête reflétait tellement son bonheur qu'Heero lui rendit son sourire… avant de s'en rendre compte et de partir plus ou moins précipitamment, grognant un vague « salut ».

C'est plongé dans un désespoir infini qu'Heero se coucha ce soir-là. Il pensait juste remettre le gosse sur ses pieds et reprendre le cours habituel de sa vie, au lieu de quoi il avait creusé sa propre tombe en lui tendant la main et Quatre s'assurerait qu'il ne la lâche pas. Méchant Quatre ! Pour se défouler Heero imagina Quatre avec sa gueule d'ange et son sourire faussement innocent. Il lui rajouta des cornes de démons, des dents de requin, et le visualisa saucissonné à une broche tournée par un Trowa flegmatique comme à son habitude… mais pas qui ne serait pas aux petits soins de son prince pour une fois (plutôt aux petits oignons, gniark, gniark). Heero ricana tout seul dans son lit. Mine de rien il se sentait mieux. Et pendant qu'il y était, il allait aussi refaire le portrait du cocker. Mais à peine Heero visualisa-t-il la bouille de Duo qu'il perdit son sourire de psychopathe. Duo le regardait comme dans le bar, paraissant si heureux de le voir, **lui**. Heero sentit son cœur s'emballer. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas trouver adorable ce petit… cet affreux… enfin, il ne pouvait pas ! Heero se tortilla entre les draps, tentant en vain de chasser cette image qui avait le détestable effet de le déstabiliser. Et dire qu'il avait tout le week-end pour ruminer, n'ayant pas ramené de travail supplémentaire à faire. Même son boulot bien aimé l'abandonnait ! Si Heero n'avait pas été si concentré dans son élan mélodramatique, il se serait rendu compte qu'il serrait son oreiller comme un doudou et qu'il se bouinait entre les draps comme dans les bras d'une mère. Heureusement pour son honneur de fier mâle stoïque, il s'endormit sans s'apercevoir qu'il avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

TZUSUKU


End file.
